terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chirpi
A nation of Capuchins on Post Rapture Earth Role The Chirpi work as the leaders and priests of the Capuchins. They look down upon their brothers and often make out that the Raaw are unworthy and do not deserve the rights the Chirpi give them. The Chirpi act as diplomats and propaganda merchants, sparking wars for profit. Because of this need to grow strong, the Chirpi sometimes will kill rival Chirpi, and blame it on birds. This is one reason the Raaw out number the Chirpi. =History= Early History The Chirpi were originally pets to a group of scientist examining the Amazon river and it's life.These scientists built an artificial island and brought all their research. Soon several friendly capuchin came to inquire at the new residents, they became stranded on the small island in th Process. The Scientists took pity on the White faced capuchins and took them under their wings as pets. They taught these Capuchins how to swim and use simple tools, They learnt much from the Capuchins. One day the Group of sceintists left the Island and set fire to the lab, They burnt it down to the ground to remove all traces of their existance.The Capuchins did not know what caused the fire or where the Humans had gone but they continued to live their lives out and adapt and learn. They built wooden spears to fish and unknowing of the Rapture going on around them, became quite intelligent. One Day the Chirpi, as these Islanders became known as, heard the singing of strange creatures. The singing sounded similar to their own so they went to see what was making the noise. As they arrived on the shore of the river they found a tribe of similar Capuchins, with different tools. Some of these foreigners even had stone and wooden tools. The Chirpi soon dealt with these Capuchns and became heads of the tribe. The Chirpi then expanded to all of the Raaw Families and created a nation from the two species. The Chirpi began to look down upon their brothers and abuse them and mistreat them. They soon learnt that the Raaw fear fire and Birds and Exploited this to put the Raaw in their place. They dressed in bright orange feathers and leapt about, hissing and screaming to scare the Raaw. They soon began to manipulate their Brothers and they became the modern Chirpi... Exodus One day while fire struck one of the few remaining forests, a foreign Raaw led his fellows to douse the flames.An elderly Chirpi, fearful that the Raaw would rebel, threw this stranger into the fire. While this happened a kinder Chirpi became upset with his people, and killed another Chirpi. The Raaw Leader sent him to contact the Dolphins, and propose an alliance between Raaw and Dolphin. Afterwards the green Chirpi and his followers journeyed to the mountains, where they discovered an AI. =Alternate Universes= ﻿Hacc Universe ﻿In the HACC Universe, the Chirpi never left the islands of the coast of Florida and South America. There they remained under watch by the HACC, who found their manipulating nature distressing. The Raaw on occasion felt shame at being kin to the Chirpi, allowing them to understand the Thinkers better. The Chirpi remained a small tribe, until they were wiped out by global change. =Cultural Features= Tools The Chirpi are slightly more advanced than their brothers and use better tools. They use axes and spears made of stone and wood. Though this technology orginated with the Raaw, the Chirpi had forbidden the inventors to use their tool. They have learnt to make the herbs and Remedies of their cousins but cannot make them as potent as their brothers. They wear tunics made of grass and sometimes wear grass and feather headresses to show off their rank and power. They sometimes paint themselves to make themselves look even more fearsome. Culture The Chirpi believe that all plant life is sacred. They believe this to a lesser extent than the Raaw due to them coming from an island with few trees and large plants. They believ themselves to be above the Raaw and the saviors of the Raaw, they also believe that they are superior to their brothers.They do not fear fire but still fear the hawkbirds that circle the skies. They use the fear of fire and birds to control the Raaw and to force them into wars against the Insects. They secretly fear the day when the Raaw will revolt against their rule but do not show this fear. A small number of the Chirpi treat the Raaw as equals and work with them and the Uakaris for a better future. These Chirpi are often killed due to the fear that they may spark revolution. They sleep in the tall trees that offer protection whilst the Raaw lie on the ground, with the guards leaning against the tree. They share the same language with their brothers. Behind the Scenes The Chirpi are based off the White Headed Capuchins of the Carribean. They are of the Genus '''Cebus '''and they typically live in groups of 4 to 39, with the average of 116. Males travel from troop to troop, some times in groups. These groups band together, for common defense and to try to take over other troops. Alphas tend to monpolize breeding. They are extremely tolerant of other Prosimian troops and have been known to groom other types of Monkeys, be they adult or Fledgling. This is most Commonly seen between Capuchins and spider Monkeys. They have even been known to be followed by small amounts of other animals, such as Kites or Agoutis. These animals are tolerated as they some times protect the Troup from attack. These mammals follow these Monkeys as they are known to drop fruit to animals on the forest floor. The Kite follows troups looking for the best food, similar to a Honey badger following Bees. White Faced Capuchins have been known to grab their young and hide them, if a confrontation between troops occurs. This is probably to protect the young as White Headed Capuchin Encounters are usually more dangerous then Tufted Capuchin encounters. They tend to be more territorial, and male on male conflict is common. Category:Capuchin Category:Nature Category:Post-Terra Category:Aquatic Category:Sapient Category:Tribes Category:Nature worshipping Category:Simian Category:Terran Exodus Category:Mammal